GNW-100A Sakibure
The GNW-100A Sakibure is the mass-produced workloaderMobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 16 that was shown in the epilogue of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer and was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00N and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Sakibure is a workloader produced 50 years after the ELS Conflict. It is officially classified as a workloader due to the fact that it was not built for combat. However due to its high performance, it is regarded by many people as a mobile suit. An interesting design feature is that the cockpit hatch and color schemes contains faint aesthetics to the GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed. Because the unit wasn't purposed for war, the series is lightly armored and its joints are exposed. It has a pair of thrusters in the back and wings attached on its legs for controlled high-speed propulsion. This MS is noted for having ELS components inside its head unit, but its purpose is undefined. The Sakibure does not feature any weapons, the boxes on its arms are storage boxes for tools. These mass-produced units are also using various forms of power plants and utilized differently relative to their masters. There's five versions: Condenser-type, ELS-type, GN Drive Tau-type, Human-type, and GN Drive-type. Because of advancements in artificial control, the Sakibure's don't need human pilots and they're capable of making decisions based on their commands, however, there are still units available for manual piloting. The units traveling with the Sumeragi utilizes GN Drives and their technology exceeds that of the units ESF had produced 50 years ago. As utilizers of true GN Drives, they have unlimited energy potential (like the Gundams) and have Trans-Am to increase their overall performance capabilities. The units are capable of quantization, a variation of the ability that the Twin Drive 00 units possessed, however, it's not clear if it is a function tied to Trans-Am due to technological enhancements in the past 50 years. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quantum Teleportation System :The Sakibure can also perform the same Quantum Teleportation as the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). The Sakibure creates a portal through the chest condensers and the condensers on the palms, then teleports through it. ;*Trans-Am System History Interstellar Expedition A group of this work-use mobile suit was assigned to the deep space exploration spaceship, Sumeragi, in A.D. 2364. Variants ;*GNW-100A Sakibure Non-ELS Condenser Type :A variation of Sakibure that has no ELS components and utilizes a GN Condenser for power.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. ;*GNW-100A Sakibure GN Drive Tau Type :A Sakibure that uses GN Drive Taus for power.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. ;*GNW-100A Sakibure ELS Type :Sakibures used solely by the ELS, has no human pilot.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. ;*GNW-100A Sakibure Human Type :Sakibures that are operated by the Humans.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. Gallery Sakibure parts.jpg|Sakibure - Head & Body GNW-100A - Sakibure - Transition.jpg|Leonard's Sakibure initiating the Transition System. Sakibure_Head.png|Sakibure's Head Sakibure_Rear.png|Sakibure's Rear Sakibures_Sumeragi.png|A group of Sakibure near the Sumeragi Monthly 00N - Sakibure.png|GNW-100A Sakibure Sakibure.jpg|Sakibure (Gundam Perfect Files) Notes & Trivia *It was mentioned in a Great Mechanics DX interview that another deep space exploration ship named the Tieria was made 50 years after the ELS conflict. It is unknown whether it carries Sakibures along with it too. *"Sakibure" (先触れ) is the Japanese word means "a sign". *Although the wing-like protrusions on the legs of the GNW-100P Gundam Portent are basically large clavicle antennae, it is unknown if the same also apply for Sakibure. Furthermore, the Gundam Portent only looks like Sakibure and not said to be based on it. References Sakibure - Reference.jpg Up478426.jpg Sumeragi & Sakibure - Data File.jpg|GNW-100A Sakibure - Data File Ijkxmy.jpg Imbxbe.jpg Imc112.jpg Imbtvy.jpg External links *GNW-100A Sakibure on MAHQ.net